walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ron Anderson (Comic Series)
Ron Anderson/Dotson was a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone and was the son of Pete and Jessie Anderson.Issue 75, page 6. Post-Apocalypse Ron was a child who had a black eye when the survivors entered the zone. It was revealed by his mother that Pete had been abusive to them. Even after his father was killed, Ron still mourned. Jessie noted that even though his father was terrible to them, Ron still loved him. It's for this reason that Rick Grimes was able to talk Douglas into giving Pete a funeral.Issue 72, page 15. Ron later confronted Carl about Rick killing his father, to which Carl was unsympathetic, leaving Ron to wonder about the morality of the actions of both fathers. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos Ron was seen hiding in Rick's house from Issue 81 to Issue 83 along with Rick, Jessie, Carl, Michonne, Morgan, Denise, Maggie Greene, and Sophia. Rick decided that they needed to cover themselves with zombie guts, and leave the house. Everyone, except Maggie, Sophia, and later Denise departed. Death Killed By *Zombies In Issue 83, the plan failed, and Ron and Jessie were killed by zombies. Later, Jessie also was devoured, when she wouldn't release his hand. It was possible that Ron was discovered first by the zombies because of, out of fear in walking amongst the zombies, he urinated. It was possible that the zombies were able to smell the difference and saw through Rick's plan. Relationships Pete Anderson Like most boys, Ron loved his father and saw him as a good man, despite how he repeatedly abused both him and his mother. Like most children in battered families, Ron was completely unaware that what his father was doing to him was wrong. In fact, he saw Rick as the real bad man and murderer. His death left him very confused as to why his father was seen as the bad man and Rick wasn't. Jessie Anderson Being her only child, Jessie loved and cherished her son. She always tried her best to shield him from Pete's wrath, sometimes at her own expense. She's also one of the few that understands why Ron still loved his father and requested for Pete's funeral. Her love remains even during Rick's plan to try and leave the Safe-Zone, when Ron's attacked by the zombies. She refused to leave him which causes her own demise, when she refused to let go of Carl. Carl Grimes A lot has never been fully stated with Carl and Ron, but they did seem to get along for the most part. It was obvious, after his father's death, that Ron felt animosity towards both Carl and Rick. When they are left alone during the night, Ron confronted Carl about Rick. But Carl was unsympathetic about Ron's statement about Rick killing his father. This left Ron hurt and confused as to why his father was considered bad, but Carl's wasn't. Trivia *Ron is the first child in comic series to get killed by zombies and not reanimate. *Ron is the first child to be completely devoured by zombies. *The Walking Dead Survivors' Guide incorrectly lists Ron as living, even though his death is acknowledged on the same page. References Anderson, Ron Anderson, Ron Anderson, Ron Anderson, Ron